Náhradník
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex mužů. Po Eiriho trvalé ztrátě nezbylo Schuichiomu nic jiného, než hledat útěchu v náruči nějakého náhradníka. Ale ... je to OPRAVDU jen náhradník?


Přístupnost: Od 12 let

Páry: Schuichi Shindou/?, Schuichi Shindou/Eiri (Uesugi) Yuki, Eiri (Uesugi) Yuki/Yuki Kitazawa, Tohma Seguchi /Eiri (Uesugi) Yuki, heterosexuální páry Ayaka/Eiri, Ayaka/Hiro

Doba děje: Osm let po začátku anime seriálu.

Shrnutí: Po Eiriho trvalé ztrátě nezbylo Schuichiomu nic jiného, než hledat útěchu v náruči nějakého náhradníka. Ale ... je to OPRAVDU jen náhradník?

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Doko e demo otomo šimašó**_

_**Ať půjdeme kamkoliv, vždycky společně**_

Klidně oddechuješ, uvolněný v mém náručí. I já dokážu už více než rok usnout jedině tehdy, když tě mám vedle sebe - právě tak jako ty mě.

Když mi zavolali, že Eiri měl smrtelnou autonehodu, domníval jsem se, že můj život tím skončil. Že už se nikdy nebudu schopen usmát. A vidíš, teď se dokážu smát i tomu, že jsem tomu tehdy věřil.

Teprve dodatečně jsem si potom vzpomněl, že můj partner vlastně nejel sám a začal jsem se zajímat, co se stalo s ostatními jeho spolujezdci včetně tebe. Jsem šílený sobec, Eiri mi to říkal pořád. Ty ne, ačkoliv sis to určitě taky myslel.

Ty a Tohma jste vyvázli s mnohačetnými zraněními, Ayaka zemřela. Odešla za svým milovaným Eirim, její manžel byl pro ni v jejích očích jen jeho náhradník, stejně jako já pro Eiriho pouhou náhradou Yukiho.

Eiri vždycky říkal, že mrtví netrpí, zoufají si ti, co přežijí. On to musel vědět nejlíp - při tolika letech tesknění po nedostižném Yukim. Někdy jsem si říkal, že bych musel taky umřít, aby mne Eiri začal opravdu milovat.

Ale dopadlo to jinak - umřel on.

Víš, kdy jsem si uvědomil, že na rozdíl od Eiriho pořád žiju a jiní, kteří o mně stojí, taky? Právě na pohřbu těch dvou. Když ty, ačkoliv zdrcený stejnou ztrátou jako já, jsi utěšoval MNE a na vlastní bolest jsi ani nepomyslel. Tehdy jsem si uvědomil, že zatímco Ayaka tě vnímala jako náhradníka za Eiriho, i ona sama pro tebe náhradou - za mne. JÁ jsem to, co jsi ty vždycky doopravdy chtěl.

Tvá láska ke mně byla tak nesmírná, že jsi byl ochoten kvůli mému štěstí naslouchat podrobně líčeným mým milostným strastem a ještě mne s Eirim dívala znova a znova dohromady, i když ti při tom samotnému mohlo puknout srdce. A nikdy jsi se mnou neztratil trpělivost - tedy kromě té facky, když jsem ve vzteku zničil kazetu se záznamem našeho koncertu, ale to jsem si skutečně zasloužil. Eiri si byl vědom toho, co pro nás děláš, a vážil si toho. Já samozřejmě ani v nejmenším.

Teprve když jsem viděl zlomeného Tohmu nad Eiriho rakví, došlo mi, že můj životní partner byl pro něj totéž, co já pro tebe. Ale on tím "_milujícím nesobeckým přítelem, vždycky připraveným pomoci_", zůstal až do konce Eiriho života. Nedokázal jednat, dokud ještě na to zbýval čas. V lásce se jednoduše nevyplácí být přespříliš ohleduplný...

Pochopil jsem, že ty jsi stejný jako on a že pokud já s tebou nemáme dopadnout stejně, musím začít jednat JÁ. Objal jsem tě tedy - a nečekaně v tvé náruči našel novou naději.

Protože já pro tebe nejsem náhradníkem za Ayaku, ale vždycky číslo jedna.

A ty pro mne ... také nejsi žádný náhradník.

Eiriho jsem miloval, z hloubi duše a celého srdce, i když on mi neoplácel stejnou. Ale utěšoval jsem se tím, že jsem jeho nejmilovanější bytostí ze všech žijících lidí - a to nebylo málo.

Ovšem ty jsi byl se mnou zrovna tak jedna duše, to jsem pochopil už tehdy, co jsme se (poprvé v životě a doufám, že taky naposledy) poprali kvůli rozšíření Bad Luck. Seděl jsem pak na chodníku a brečel jsem, že už mne URČITĚ nebudeš mít rád. Ryuichi mi půjčil svého plyšového králíka a dal mi mrtvého brouka, pamatuju si to dodnes - pořád ho mám ještě někde schovaného. Bylo to takové typické: malá mrtvolka ani bezduchý plyšák mi tvoji lásku nemohly nahradit, i když byly krásní a v králíkově případě růžové barvy.

Potřeboval jsem živoucí originál.

Jenže mně to pořád nedocházelo - ani tehdy, ani potom, když jsi chtěl opustit Bad Luck a já cítil, že bez tebe byl nebyl úplný. Ani tehdy jsem nepochopil, co pro mne ve skutečnosti znamenáš - jen to, že mne bolí, když tě nemám. Proto jsi začal žít s Ayakou - jeden druhému jste byli náhradou za lásku, kterou jste nemohli mít.

Ale když jsem viděl Tohmu nad Eiriho rakví a ohromenou Miku zírající na to, že srdce jejího manžela jí vlastně nikdy nepatřilo, uvědomil jsem si, jak málo stačilo k tomu, aby Ayaka trpěla tvým smutkem nade mnou. Kdybych se byl tehdy rozhodl jet s Eirim místo ní...

Rozhodl jsem se přijmout to, co nám osud nabídnul, a namísto věčného truchlení nad Eiriho smrtí, které jsem si naplánoval původně, jsem ti konečně nabídnul to, co ti patřilo od první chvíle, kdy jsem tě na střední škole uviděl.

Nechci tím říct, že jsem Eiriho nemiloval - to byla ta největší lež na celém světě. Jenomže tebe jsem miloval taky, a stejně hluboce. Jenom jsem musel trochu dospět, abych si naučil tvé mírné, věrné a vždycky spolehlivé lásky vážit.

Z určitého úhlu pohledu by se mohlo i říci, že jsem vedle tebe šťastnější než vedle věčně náladového a depresivního Eiriho. Nikdy to ale neřeknu. Eiri byl, je a navždy už bude nedílnou součástí mého života, stejně jako pro něj byl Yuki.

Ale v mém případě je tu jeden obrovský rozdíl - ty jsi byl pro mne středem světa dávno před tím, než jsem potkal Eiriho, a nepřestaneš jím být, dokud budu dýchat. Nejsi pro mne náhrada za Eiriho, ale stejně cenný dar, jaký on představoval pro mne.

Někdy musíme ujít obrovskou vzdálenost, abychom dorazili zase na začátek. Abychom se dostali tam, kam patříme.

A já patřím k tobě, Hiro.

-----------------

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím tvůrců anime a mangy Gravitation.


End file.
